Natural sources of musk and musk-like odor have been prized by perfumers for centuries. The limited availability of the natural materials has encouraged a search for inexpensive, more readily available synthetics with musk-like odor. The nitromusks were introduced in the late nineteenth century, and much later, synthetic musks which did not contain the nitrofunction began to appear. Review articles by T. F. Wood in Givaudanian between 1968 and 1970 adumbrate the early search for synthetics with musk-like odor. Several of the synthetics mentioned in these articles have found large-scale usage by the fragrance industry. However, the safety of certain musk compounds in fragrance compositions has been questioned. Consequently, there is a potential need for new synthetic musks which can be used as replacements for the nitro-musks, which can be produced in an economic and straightforward manner, and which are toxicologically safe. Such chemicals may be used in the duplication of fragrance notes, as well as in the creation of entirely new fragrance effects.
The review by T. F. Wood (see Givaudanian, September 1968, pp 6-7) discloses the four tetralin derivatives presented in Table I. These compounds are described as non-musks, and are either odorless or nearly odorless.
TABLE I ______________________________________ Prior art compounds disclosed in Givaudanian, September 1968, pp 6-7 and their odor decsriptions are presented. STRUCTURE ODOR DESCRIPTION ______________________________________ ##STR2## Nearly odorless. Devoid of musk odor. ##STR3## Odorless. Nonmusk. ##STR4## Odorless. Nonmusk. ##STR5## Practically odorless. ______________________________________
Other compounds known in the art include those having the structure: ##STR6## wherein R is hydrogen or methyl and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are hydrogen, methyl or ethyl. These compounds exhibit a musk odor often with a woody and sweet note. None of the cited references either teach or suggest the novel structure of the compounds of this invention or their organoleptic properties.